terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuluve
Tuluve is the legendary founder of Urbamia, the Skilamrilusian Empire and Tuluvianism. By anti-Skilamrians he is often considered being the first or third of The Five Lanomatars, while Skilamrians sometimes consider him the second. Legend According to the story, Tuluve lived in Mondus Akusia, where they worshiped the god Naphenoton. In the year 0 a giant comet passed the sky, and Tuluve heard the voice of Naphenoton- through a Elicellus - messanger. Naphenoton told him that the people of Mondus Akusia had become too careless towards the gods, and that Tuluve was chosen to start a new nation, that would be the new favorite people of Naphenoton. Tuluve was told to travel westwards, and that he would be guided towards the right location by Naphidis . In the year 2 he reached it- where Skilania and Abyri Akusia met. He was greeted by the same Elicellus-bird, that told him that he had reached his destination (The bird continued to visit him - nine times in total).In the middle of the river there was an island, and there he raised the founding stone of the city- as well as The Skilamrilusian Empire. He was then ordered to gather the local tribes living along the river, and unite them in the empire. Naphenoton made Tuluve twice as tall, and with a voice of thunder. When the locals attacked him, their blades and arrow deflected, and he was unharmed. The people and chieftains then bowed down to him, and they became his subjects. Together they starting building the city in in the year 3. As Tuluves men was collecting taxes, a farmer who had 9 bags of wheat refused to share his crops. The farmer pleaded to Tuluve and claimed that since he had grown it, it belonged to him. The Elicelluis appeared and proclaimed: 3 bags belonged to the farmer, since he had grown it. 3 bags belonged to the state, as it had protected him so he could grow it. 3 bags belonged to Tuluve, as he had shown the gods will. The farmer then accepted this. This is the basic foundation of Skilamrian law. Later a large debate of weather the last third belongs to the spiritual or political leader (as Tuluve was both) have been reacuring. A large plauge spread around the city. Tuluve went to the mountain Onila Elicellus to ask the Elicellus for advise. The bird gave him some urbs, and he returned to the city. He mixed the urbs with water and treated the sick with it, thus founding Skilamrian medicine. As the city grew, the empire did as well, and by the time Tuluve died in the year 30, he ruled the areas of todays Skilamrilusa. The story of his death is debated. Before he died he went to Onila Elicellus a last time to talk with the bird and Naphenoton. There are three main-theories of what happened then: *He died at the mountain, and was burried there. *He died at the mountain, but was brought to Urbamia and burried there. *He went back to Urbamia where he died and then was burried. The legecy of Tuluve was the foundation of the religion of Tuluvianism. Category:Characters Category:Legends Category:Historical Characters